


Good Boys

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Braig, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: Braig has a lot of feelings about his boys. Most of them are complicated and messy, like how he loves them both, and some of them are just plain messy, like how bad he wants them both. Often at the same time....Don’t judge him. He’s gay and they’rehuge.





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nortapologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nortapologist/gifts).



Braig has a lot of feelings about his boys. Most of them are complicated and messy, like how he loves them both, and some of them are just plain messy, like how bad he _wants_ them both. Often at the same time....

Don’t judge him. He’s gay and they’re _huge_.

They’re also _gorgeous_ , and he’s not going to spoil the moment by asking how he got so lucky to have them both stripping right in front of him; not like _locker room_ stripping, where they just want out of sweaty uniforms as fast as possible, although that’s a _nice_ view for sure.

This is the _private_ kind, where they _show off_.

Dilan knows he’s good looking, and there’s a little of his Nobody in that smirk as he peels his shirt off an inch at a time; he’s posing while he does it, flexing _just right_ so that there’s slow ripples of muscle with every movement and putting all his best features on display. Back and arms, ass and thighs, all tight and bite-able looking, begging for kisses and no small amount of oil. Dark hair and dusky skin striped with lighter scar tissue that only makes him even more lovely.

Aeleus is the opposite. Shy and blushing as he tries to shrug out of his clothes without looking too awkward, fumbling with buttons and his fly and giving Braig such tantalizing glimpses of pale sides and hips. He’s thick with muscle everywhere, but softly rounded with fat and hairy where Dilan is smooth; no less tempting to pet and caress of course, and Braig wants to count every freckle on those broad shoulders the first chance he gets.

It’ll all have to wait, though. His boys are jostling each other, trading playful nudges and kisses while watching _him_ just as much as he’s watching them; Dilan tosses his head, dreads flying artfully, and pulls Aeleus towards the bed where Braig is waiting for them.

Dilan climbs on first, stepping smoothly into a sultry crawl across the mattress that manages to be incredibly graceful. Maybe it’s Braig’s attraction to him, but it’s just as likely to be that the man is in fact too beautiful to be awkward. It’s a mesmerizing sight, even if it doesn’t last long. The bed isn’t that large, and soon Dilan is stretched out next to him, half leaning over him to bracket his shoulders with thick arms; there are kisses peppered up his neck, his ear gets nibbled, and his view of what Aeleus is up to is entirely blocked off.

The mattress dips sharply towards the other side, somewhere near his waist. Aeleus must have walked over and sat down; less _sensual_ than Dilan’s crawl, but he doesn’t know how to show himself off the same way.

There are big, calloused hands on his knee and calf. Dilan’s working on his upper half with hands and mouth, and now he feels the same below as Aeleus kisses his stomach around his navel, nuzzles his hips and rubs the length of his legs without ever touching the one place he wants most.

His boys aren’t in a hurry, and whenever he tries to tell them so they just grab his hands and kiss him silent, pinning his tongue with one of theirs and touching him in ways that make his body buzz with _need_.

And it’s _fun_.

They won’t give him what he wants, they’re deliberately _teasing him_ , but he’s also got their undivided attention and he wants that more than anything else. As long as they’re touching him, kissing him, pinning him down to keep him from wriggling out from under them, he’s the centre of their universe and there’s no place he’d rather be.

Fingers slip into him, easy as can be. Of course he’s already drenched, and he _clenches_ around thick digits to try and keep them there, feeling too empty without them. It doesn’t work, and there’s a deep, rumbling laugh when he whines about it. Someone bites his bottom lip when he pouts. Kisses on his face and down his chest.

The fingers return, confident and probing deep; pumping in and out of him in a slow rhythm that’s just as teasing as everything else has been so far. Braig wants to be ridden and ride _hard_ , and not getting it is turning from fun to frustrating even when he feels Aeleus touching his dick and jacking him off in slow time with Dilan’s movements. He could just about _scream_ into the mouth covering his--

He’s flipped over, hands on his shoulders and hips, made to kneel straddling Dilan’s hips as Aeleus helps him roll a condom on with _the most_ speed and efficiency Braig has ever been fortunate enough to witness; before he can spend too much time contemplating that, Aeleus lifts him by the ass and thighs so that Dilan can line up and suddenly he’s _full_ . The sound he makes in that moment is _awful_ and _embarrassing_ and he’s sure he’s gone cross-eyed but Dilan’s hands are on his hips and _fucking him_. He is so beyond dignity right now. It can leave a message after the tone for all he cares.

Aeleus is a solid presence at his back, hands on his waist to keep him steady and kissing his neck while Dilan grabs at his thighs and bucks up into wet heat, but he’s not doing _anything else_ . Braig can feel his dick rubbing a wet line down his lower back every time he bounces on Dilan, and damnit that should be _in him_ not getting sidelined like--

Oh his boys.

They’re precious idiots.

They want to _take turns_.

Braig reaches behind himself, planting a hand on Dilan’s chest so that he doesn’t fall over, and grabs Aeleus _literally_ by the balls; Dilan’s movements screech to a _disappointing_ halt when Aeleus makes a nearly pained sound, but he supposes he can forgive that as long as they listen to him.

“You don’t have t’ _queue up_ , boys.” He scolds, and it’s _his_ turn to laugh at their expressions. “ _More than one hole_ down there.”

It takes a second for the proverbial gears to start turning in their heads, but once they do his boys are all synchronised efficiency again and he couldn’t be more _delighted_. He doesn’t even have to tell them where the lube is; Dilan just yanks open a nightstand drawer for Aeleus and the redhead leans over him to grab it.

The sound the bottle makes when Aeleus squeezes out silicone onto his fingers gets a laugh from all of them, and Braig nearly tells him not to _waste_ so much until he realizes that it’ll leave him wet and sloppy front _and_ back.

Suddenly his gut clenches like he’s about to cum, and he keeps his complaint to himself.

Dilan cups his hands around his ass, spreading his cheeks and lifting him slowly so that Aeleus can rub slick fingertips against his back hole, the lube already warming with friction and body heat to help relax the ring of muscle. Not that he needs too much help in that department; he wants it badly enough to accept the bare minimum prep, and he doesn’t even hiss when Aeleus sinks his finger in to the first knuckle. He just rocks back on it and Dilan’s cock and moans, wanton, to get them to move faster.

It works about as well as expected, that is to say _not at all_ . Aeleus and Dilan aren’t _immune_ to his charms but when they have a plan they’re both infuriatingly stubborn about seeing them through; one of them he could distract, but they’re doing their _talking without words_ shit and keeping each other on task.

Which means that Braig gets more than the _bare minimum_ , Aeleus working him open while Dilan controls how they move, the slow up and down managed with hands on his hip and shoulder. Aeleus is at least considerate enough to work his dick at the same time, keeping Braig from getting too frustrated in the wait to get to the main event; it helps things go faster, relaxes him further so that he can take three fingers in record time.

They’re _good boys_ , even if they like to over-prepare. Once he’s ready for it, there’s a pause in the action so that Aeleus can get a condom on as well, and then he’s pushing in time with Dilan and they’re both _in him_ \--

The room is full of slick noises, the smell of sweat, and Braig has almost lost sight of all sense of where his body is except for where he’s being touched. The hands on his hips, his shoulders, his chest pressed against Dilan’s. He’s hot and cold and buzzing and it’s _bliss_ , everything he’s wanted and more from them as they move in tandem, Aeleus keeping him steady and Dilan controlling the pace; he’s past being verbal, reduced to noises of pleasure and approval as they push and pull him between them.

He’s riding a wave of pleasure that won’t break and it’s maddeningly wonderful. He’s giddy, light-headed, and he can’t organize his own limbs well enough to try and reach under himself to touch his own dick. He’s in a hurry to cum but he doesn’t _care_ , they can _keep going_ if they want or _jack off_ over him or even fuck _each other_ as long as he can watch, he just _needs_ to cum with both of them in him and it’s higher on his list of priorities right now than _breathing_.

He doesn’t know who dignity is, so he begs for it. _Loudly_.

It probably sounds like gibberish, a string of sex-adjacent nonsense, but his boys are clever and they _get it_ . They can translate his babbling and feel what he needs while he’s sandwiched between them; they’re _perfect_.

They stop moving, and one of them gets their hand between him and Dilan; they rub his dick so _nicely_ between their fingers, rolling the piercing so that it pulls without hurting and making him wiggle and squeal with the sensation. Aeleus puts an arm around his chest, pulls him upright, and Dilan grabs his thighs firmly.

On a silent signal, they _move_ again; hard and in time with the touches to his dick, and when it doesn’t stop the pleasure finally crests, so strong it almost feels painful. They have to pin him down again to keep him from squirming off their dicks, but he’s _drooling_ with the intensity of it and keeps begging for _more more more_ because as long as they keep going it just doesn’t _stop_ \--

Everything blurs together for a while, no sense of time or boundaries, just how good he feels after what has to be the best orgasm of his _life_ , sandwiched between his boys as they keep moving together--

Aeleus breaks first, thrusts becoming sharp and without rhythm, and he lets out a gasp of shock before Braig can feel the dick in his ass _pulse_ . It’s satisfying, _viscerally so_ , to feel him lose his composure that way, and he decides that he’s going to be smug about it for _weeks_.

He pulls out, but doesn’t roll off to the side. He just sits back and keeps holding Braig steady even though his own breathing is ragged and he’d probably like to lay down. Dilan is still going strong, though, and Braig can hear Aeleus rumbling encouragement from behind him, feel the vibration straight through his _spine_ from where he’s pressed up against his chest.

It doesn’t take much longer after that before Dilan shudders to completion, surprisingly gentle about it as he rolls his hips and grinds _deep_ to make the most of it.

Braig feels wrung out and sore, the full body ache already building as the boys pull him down between them, but there’s a deep _satisfaction_ to it. He got what he wanted, and it was _good_ ; no disappointing dreams here, and no regrets either based on how the warm bodies on either side of him snuggle in and wiggle to get comfortable, his boys dispensing kisses and petting to wind everything down.

Perfect. _Wonderful_ boys.

He’ll have to find a way to pay them back for such a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by a _fantastic_ piece of art on twitter, that I'll link [HERE](https://twitter.com/yesidothec00kin/status/1125325668298952704?s=09). Please show the artist your appreciation~


End file.
